Degrassi Games
by savvysavvs12
Summary: degrassi characters enter the games and katniss and eli are in the same district! action, love, drama, comedy you name it!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hunger Games or Degrassi

"Let the Games Begin"

Eli's Point of view

Today was the day of the stupid games which I have luckily not been in and probably won't because i'm sixteen, and just three more games until I don't have to enter my name anymore. I live in district twelve and don't know half the people here. All I do everyday is work in the mines, I need the money for my family. Tomorrow is the reaping but i'm pretty sure I can survive three more years avoiding the games. There are only like seven kids in district at the time and I only know three or four maybe, and not that well.

…...

I was making my way into the arena for the time of the arena it was only me because my mom was sick, throwing up every morning, and my dad is taking care of her. One of the kids I know the best came over to sit next to me.

"hey Eli"

"oh, hey Gale, ready for the reaping because I am just taking in as much as I can" I said with a sigh.

"aren't we all?" he took a sip of his muddy water and made a face of sickness but once again took another sip.

"so how's your girlfriend... katnip? Is that her name?" I think thats her name.

"that's what I call her and she's not my girlfriend, but boy I would like her to be. Too bad you've never seen her."

"Yeah well I don't have all the time in the world to ascoiate with people. Just the rocks."

"is that why your emo?" wow.

"no."

"so you admit you are emo."

"well happy go lucky isn't really my style, I don't see how anyone can't be emo in this crap hole environment."

"Couldn't agree with you more, oh look the speaker is about to pull out the first name from district 1." I leaned in already feeling sorry for the sucker who has to go in that bloodbath the Capitol calls Games. The girl twirled the wheel and pulled out a name.

"Claire Edwards?" I looked around to find her standing. She was pretty. Real pretty. Even from a distance I could see her eyes sparkle as she looked in the crowd desperately looking for someone to take her place. She slowly made her way down the steps, realizing her whole world was gone. Her hair was so short and curly, obviously a different personality to what she looked like next to the speaker.

"Sucks for her" Gale said in an almost sincere tone,

"i know." my voice rasped and I now became nervous for the boy of district 1. once again the lady rolled the wheel and called out a name.

"Adam Torres!" once again I scanned the crowd and saw a boy stand up with a hat on. He a soft face that was almost angelic. and his brother looked devastated. And he was crying. I think Claire and Adam knew each other because the hugged and where crying together.

"Now! We will move on to district 2!" it was so hard to watch, all of these people leave their families. In district two the girl was this really smoking girl called Bianca, and the boy was some dude named K.C. In district 3, the girl was a nerdy kinda looking one called holly J. the boy was this indie called Sav. In district 4, the girl was... I think her name was Ali or something, and the boy was Declan. In district 6 the boy was a guy named spinner. Weird name. And the girl was fiona and she looked like a total spoiled brat! District 6 there was this chick named Anya and the really white nerdy kid, wesley. In district 7 there was a guy named riley and a girl named Jenna who looked like she was pregnant. Ew. In district 8 the girl was Mia, and some nerdy poser named dave. District 9 was jane and johnny. District 10 was jay and paige. District 11 was emma and a guy in a wheelchair called jimmy, and now district twelve. The moment I have been dreaded this whole time.

She opened a name.

"Primrose Everdeen!" a little girl stood up, had to have been at least twelve. I couldn't take it. I was about to volunteer when I think her older sister did. Gale looked shocked and I figured that was "his not girlfriend" from a distance she looked really pretty. The lady rolled the wheel once more to read out the boys name. Gales hands were shaking and mine too. She pulled out a paper.

"Elijah Goldsworthy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Training

**Katniss's Point of View **

Gale had to rip Prim from me. I didn't realize what I had just done until I made my way down the steps. Effie Trinket was standing to my left. She read the boy's name.

"Elijah Goldsworthy!" immediately a boy who was sitting next to Gale stood. I recognized him from around but never talked to him. He was emo. But in a way... cute.

He came down and shook my hand. "The names Eli." he said nervously.

"Yeah, I know." we both just stared off into nothing as if our world were shattering right before us. It almost gave some kind of connection.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" it was hard because I knew one of us were to die, or both but maybe we could team up or something. We were escorted to the makeup and dressing centers were I met with my stylists. Very strange people.

**Eli's Point of View **

they took me to a place where they dressed me and put freaking makeup on my face! These people are weird-offs. The next day I met up with catnip again, and we were supposed to go out in the arena and dress up and crap. They put fiery suits on us and we rode in a carriage like we were royalty although we were going to die in a few weeks.

"District 12!" they called and we made our way around the arena to join the other districts.

"So you know Gale?" she asked me.

"Yeah, good friend of mine you?"

"Best friend of mine."

"He likes you...a lot." i'm stupid.

"Yeah me too." my eyebrows raised ok, there was something going on.

"You like him?"

"Yeah, I mean we are best friends, and he is gorgeous. Hard not to." I cannot believe I am having this conversation with her.

"hah, yeah well me and him are real different. I'm emo, he's happy. I'm scronny, he's muscular, I can't hunt, he should get a medal. I have no friends..."

"OK,OK you can stop your depressing me."

"Kind of what I do." she leaned up and kissed my cheek very unexpected.

"Well you need to loosen up a little." I said nothing in return.

For a few weeks we trained, and learned different things about how to survive the woods and stuff. I became very acquainted with the girl from district one. Claire. She seemed pretty good as far hunting and stuff. Me and Katniss didn't talk as much as me and Claire did. Claire's attitude was almost spunky, and willy. Katniss was a little too serious. Although I know she has reasons.

"The games are tomorrow and I don't want to kill you." Claire said to me.

"Ditto." Katniss walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, Eli's girlfriend." what? She's not my girlfriend.

"Oh, Eli hasn't mentioned that." she seemed disappointed, and I didn't like it.

"She ,means we are very close, but we aren't dating."

"You still haven't told her?" why was she doing this?

"Can I talk to you for a minute Katniss?" on top of everything from the games to this girl or me being killed, training everyday, Katniss was adding to the piss bucket.

"What are you doing!"

"Saving our lives." she hung on the word expecting me to get it. "If we act like a couple, we have a lesser chance of getting killed, the Capitol will think it's juicy and keep us alive longer, then we team up and kill the rest of the tributes. It's not good to associate with the others. You will become to attached. And the Capitol loves a good show."

"ok." I said it very softly not wanting to accept the matter. We naturally held hands as we walked up to Claire. "Yeah, sorry about that we are dating, it's just kind of hard to admit I guess."

"Well don't worry I wasn't going to tell anyone." she looked at us back and forth not believing we were really dating. "See you guys at the games then." she smiled and walked off. My future just left me.

**Katniss's Point of View**

That could have turned out worst. But i'm just treasuring every moment I have left before the games tomorrow. The Eli boy and I are going to team up, but even if it's just us at the end,one of us is going to have to die. If we do become close it will only make it harder, so I will try not to talk to him too much. It's kind of weird I want o make him happy for some reason. Always seeing him sad makes me sad. Him knowing gale is strange too. Why didn't gale ever introduce us?

**Eli's Point of View**

Tomorrow is going to suck. I already know that. Katniss and me agreed to team up, I don't know what will happen at the very end though. Just see what happens I guess. Tomorrow the games will start, and my training will have to be put to work. I can't really expect what will happen. What interrupted my thoughts was the most shrieking scream I had ever heard. The scream of pain, agony, scarceness. I don't know who it was but the sound was familiar. I ran toward the sound and found the most repulsive thing that I had ever experienced.

"Save me Eli!" the scream pierced my ears, and I stood frozen, watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- It's Ok

Eli's pov

"Ah! I-I-I can't!" I said as I woke up from the most horrific dream I had ever experienced. Just what I needed. It was about how Claire was being tortured by Katniss with a whip in a dark room. Claire was tied up in a chair with a spotlight right on her. On Katniss's face she had a sinister look that only a shade of shadow hovered over. Her smile was not her own, more like a sharks smile, full of teeth. It kept replaying in my mind over and over.

Today is the beginning of the games. I went into Katniss's room, a little scared at first, the dream was so real, I didn't know if it was trying to tell me something. I knocked on her door shyly but determined.

"Come In." the voice was soothing but it had an edge. One that I didn't like. I twisted the brass knob not knowing what will happen next. The room was pitch black with a hint of blue shining from the outside. As I walked in as quietly as I could I said, "It's me, Eli."

"Yes, I know, what's up?

"Um, I just wanted to talk about the games."

"What about them?" I walked a little closer to her bed and hunched over it so that she was forced to pay attention to me.

"When we team up, what will happen at the end if it is just the two of us?" I gave her a second to think about it.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen, but if it does, we will figure it out then ok?" She knows what to say a lot sometimes.

"Ok." I was ok.

"And Eli?" She was whispering now.

"Yes?"

"It's ok." I didn't really know what she was talking about but I accepted her answer and left with silence. I woke up the next day and Katniss and I rode the elevator down to the train without a word. The whole train ride, silence. We didn't have anything to tell each other, everything was told yesterday.

When we made it to the arena, all of the tributes were in the circle as Kat and I joined them. I saw all of the weapons and knew what to grab. The gunshot fired and I was off. I quickly grabbed the knife. It was all like a slow motion movie. I had the knife in my hands, I looked to my left and saw Claire reaching for the backpack. The Spinner boy came right up behind her and stabbed her brutally with a bigger knife than mine. He saw my face as I was devastated. His face was much like Kat's in my dream, the shark smile. All the sudden a tug on my short pulled me back into reality and back in tune with the world, of the slow motion one.

I didn't even get to see her die. Couldn't see her face. And that's what pried at me every moment of this battle. It would be better if I saw her, but I couldn't stop looking at the one who killed her. I will kill him. And that is a promise, not a threat. Kat and I set up camp further into the woods.

"I hope you don't miss her too much, it will only hurt more." I was lucky to have Kat if anyone trying to comfort me. I'm glad she didn't say crap like "I'm sorry" I hate that expression.

"But I do." I just looked at the floor in deep depression. "It sucks living in emo."

"Well I don't know what it's like but I can see how it effects people."

"Yeah." we spoke nothing to each other the rest of the day. Throughout the Games, Kat and I killed off eight of the twenty four contestants. Other people killed thirteen of them so there were only three left. Katniss, me and Spinner. He will die before I do.

"Katniss, I am going to get him today, the disease keeps eating at me, I can't take it."

"I just hope you will find a way to have closure is all." tell me about it.

"Yeah. Help me find him but when we do leave it to me ok?"

"Ok." We spent a few hours looking around. Nothing. We decided to give up and go ahead go to sleep. Tomorrow we will look for him and get him good. We slept in the tent made of leaves. I slept to the left and Kat slept to the right. I closed my eyes until I heard a branch snap. I opened my eyes and saw a figure that disturbed me, right wen I saw it I knew.

"Wakey Wakey emo boy." I knew who it was... Spinner.


End file.
